Copos de Nieve
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque después de esa noche junto a sus personas queridas, Soul ya no volvería a sentirse solo nunca más - One-shot/Drabble Fic Navideño Ligero SxM


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.**

_Bien, ¿creyeron que se librarían de mi? Jaja. Este One-shot fue crado por las festividades navideñas, pero, por el contenido decidí publicarlo el primer día del año xD. Espero y les guste, es mi primer fic en el que narro todo desde el punto de vista del autor, no sean malos con él ^^_U_, sin más, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Copos de Nieve**

**General POV**

La música retumbaba a todo volumen en aquella hermosa mansión, lo único malo era que… la música era clásica.

Cierto peliblanco suspiró aburrido mientras que veía las estrellas desde aquel balcón. Soul odiaba la navidad por tres simples razones:

El frío.

La nieve.

Y las aburridas fiestas de la familia Evans.

Shinigami-sama había mandado a todos a sus casas por las fiestas navideñas y de fin de año. Lo único malo era que la casa de Soul era la de su familia. Lejos de Maka y de sus amigos.

Debía de aceptar que se alegraba por volver a ver a sus padres y a su hermano, pero odiaba que lo siguiesen tratando como a un niño y no como la nueva y poderosa Death Scythe del Dios de la Muerte. Incluso sus padres hacían como si su hijo no fuese un Arma.

Aunque la fiesta no fuese la más divertida de todas, debía de agradecer no estar en el lugar de Maka. Kami había vuelto para pasar la navidad con su hija, pero Spirit también había ido, lo que significaba que se desataría la nueva temporada de Lucha Libre en el pequeño departamento.

Soul sabía que Black Star pasaría las navidades con Sid y con Nygus – ¡ojalá y lo soporten! –, quienes eran sus padres adoptivo, mientras que Tsubaki iría a Japón con sus padres y Liz, Kid y Patty se quedarían con Shinigami.

Sólo él sufriría de una muerte por aburrimiento.

El albino volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez no era por aburrimiento. Se sentía sólo – y no era porque estuviera nada más él en ese oscuro balcón –, sus amigos no lo habían llamado, ni siquiera para decirle un _hola_. Podía entenderlo de los otros, pero había alguien que nunca se olvidaría de hacer eso.

Maka.

¿Acaso ella lo había dejado olvidado solo por estar con su madre? ¿Acaso era mentira su supuesta amistad?

Vale, ese pensamiento había sido un poco egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitarlo cómo tampoco podía evitar esos sentimientos de amor hacia su Técnico.

Nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por culpa del miedo. Sí, él temía al rechazo, temía a no ser correspondido, temía al _"no"_. Ser rechazado no sería nada _cool_, pero a la vez le destrozaría por dentro.

La amaba demasiado, así como también a su amistad, la cual no se arriesgaría a perder.

Suspiró por una tercera vez, justo cuando su hermano llegaba a su lado con una copa de vino en una mano y una caja de regalo en la otra. Sonrió ligeramente al ver a su hermano menor perdido en su mundo de sueños.

- Soul, ¿no vas a entrar?, ya están dando los regalos – dijo Wes, intentando animarlo.

- No, ¿y para qué?, de seguro me regalaran un piano y no tendré dónde ponerlo, además, estoy aburrido allí adentro.

- Pero también lo estás aquí afuera, ¡anda, ven!

Soul lo miró fijamente, claramente se podía ver la negación en su rostro, sin embargo, cuando su hermano le puso carita de perrito abandonado no tuvo más opción que ceder.

- De acuerdo, ¡pero sólo será un rato!

Wes sonrió y asintió, para luego entrar a la mansión, seguido de su hermano, quien volteó a ver una vez más la luna antes de volver a suspirar y entrar al lugar.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde aquel día, por lo tanto Soul regresó a su querida Death City.

Esperaba llegar al aeropuerto y encontrarse con sus amigos allí, pero para desilusión suya, nadie lo esperaba.

Sin gana alguna se encaminó hacia el departamento. Lo más seguro era que nadie lo esperaría allí tampoco. Tal vez Blair, pero lo dudaba.

Había tenido la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos tan pronto bajara del avión, había tenido el deseo y las ganas de volver a ver a esos ojos color jade que lo volvían loco. Pero ni lo primero ni lo segundo se apareció.

Estaba por llegar al edificio, cuando de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente. Si nadie lo esperaba, ¿por qué ir al departamento? ¿Quién lo recibiría? No le habían hablado por navidad, ni siquiera por año nuevo, ¿para qué ir?

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, por más que le doliese el pecho por aquel extraño vacío que se había formado en su interior.

Caminó por horas, disfrutando de la sensación de la nieve bajo sus pies. Al menos eso lo distraía un poco.

La noche llegó pronto. La luna reía en lo más alto del cielo, acompañada por diminutos copos de nieve. Soul comenzó a sentir frío, por lo que decidió ir de una buena vez al departamento, aún si estuviera solo.

Subió a paso lento las escaleras, y después metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Suspiró cansado mientras daba vuelta a la chapa y entraba al lugar.

Se sorprendió al sentir copos de nieve cayendo sobre él.

- ¡Bienvenido! – gritaron varias voces a coro en el interior, al mismo tiempo que la luz se encendía y veía a todos sus amigos.

Él se quedó pasmado en su lugar, nunca creyó que ellos harían algo como esto. Pronto dejó de sentir el vacío en su pecho.

- ¡Creímos que no llegarías! – se quejó Black Star mientras chocaba la mano con él.

- Llegué hace unas horas, fui a pasear por allí – dijo Soul, un tanto apenado.-

- ¿Con este frío? ¿estás loco? – le preguntó Maka mientras le pasaba un chocolate caliente.

- Algo así – sonrió.

Ella le regresó la sonrisa.

- Y bien… ¿para qué es todo esto? – preguntó Soul mientras señalaba los copos de nieve que caían mágicamente desde el techo.

- ¡Nya, eso lo hizo Blair, vamos a celebrar la Navidad! – dijo la _"bruja"_ gata mientras aparecía en la habitación con un traje de Santa Claus (muy atrevido) y una bandeja llena de pescados asados.

- ¿Celebrar la Navidad? ¡pero estamos a primero de Enero!

- Por eso, celebraremos la navidad y el año nuevo, _juntos_ – dijo Maka alegre.

Y Soul no pudo resistirse a su alegría.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron entre pláticas, risas y bromas. Festejaron todos juntos, sin importarles mucho que la navidad y el año nuevo ya hubiesen pasado. Soul olvidó por completo su soledad.

Ya que… mientras estuviera junto a sus amigos y con la persona que amaba… ya no podía sentirse solo…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
